Metagross
|gender = Genderless |evolves_from = Metang |hoenn=192 (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald) 201 (Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) |unova=264 (Black 2 & White 2) |alola=216 (Sun & Moon) 280 (Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon) |galar=Qualification TBD }} Metagross is a dual Steel/Psychic type pseudo-legendary Pokemon introduced in Generation III. Metagross evolves from Metang starting at level 45; which is 10 levels shorter than the usual evolution from Metang. It is the final form of Beldum. Along with Salamence, Metagross is one of the two pseudo-legendary Pokemon introduced in Generation III. IndyCar Series Metagross first played for Belgium in 2003 and still remained there after the Belgium national football team's new generation of players starting in the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification. 2016 Metagross competed for Belgium in the 2016 IndyCar Series. Metagross' side caused a caution flag for a spin on the final laps of the 2016 Desert Diamond West Valley Grand Prix of Phoenix; thus allowing Reshiram to go directly to next week's BATC Challenge. The 2016 season was considered to be the Rossi rookie season for Metagross and the national team. Metagross first finished inside the top 10 in 2016 at the Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis. It was Metagross' first top 10 in many years. Additionally, Metagross' Belgian side won the 2016 Indianapolis 500 on Alexander Rossi's first try. Metagross' win was considered to be the best upset of sports since Roberta Vinci defeated Serena Williams at the 2015 US Open. The highest Metagross was on the IndyCar standings in 2016 was 5th. Metagross played in the American Ninja Warrior challenge in Indianapolis on June 13, 2016, but was upset in the first round of the tournament by Russian Galvantula; who had a huge struggle in the IndyCar season's first half. At the 2016 Athens Open, Metagross upset Hélio Castroneves in three sets to get an all-Andretti Autotsport match with Pee Saderd (who is playing his first tournament after his 44th birthday due to the policy of Thailand or Russia which meant that Saderd can't play a tournament after a monarch's death) in the semifinals; but Metagross was the favorite to win despite being seeded higher than Saderd. Metagross lost the match in straight sets. During the 2016 offseason, Metagross will play various tournaments, including the 2016 Swiss Open, where Metagross will be seeded in the men's singles ahead of it's Andrett Autosport teammates Ryan Hunter-Reay and Pee Saderd. Metagross will continue playing in the 2017 IndyCar Series for Belgium. Metagross turned around the 2016 BATC season after it was added in Pokémon Shuffle with good results in October and November. 2017 Metagross will start at the 2017 Race of Champions, where it was drawn in Group G with Wario, Charlie Kimball and Garvey. It had a record with two wins and one loss. Despite being a Libra, they were having a two star day in the Drivers' Cup with Mario Lopez, Alexander Rossi, Travis Pastrana and Pee Saderd; Metagross advanced to the knockouts, where it lost to Josef Newgarden. At the 2017 Rolex 24 at Daytona, Metagross was drawn with Nidoking, Larvesta and Volcarona. At the Phoenix Testing on February 10, Metagross finished 5th in the first test, besting out Russian Pee Saderd, a friend of Metagross and a Quizizz hogger on the tournament ending on the Friday before the Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. It spun in the first test on Saturday, which was the reason Metagross got a three-star day for Libra by Jacqueline Bigar. With Bigar giving Metagross another three star day on Valentine's Day, Metagross attended the territory of Tai Orathai from February 11 through 14. With the five star days on February 18 and 19th, Metagross (along with Saderd, Lopez and Rossi) spoiled nearly everyone's hope of qualifying from the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seedings for the next round. Metagross failed to qualify for Nuk pajon maung, after Belgium didn't qualify for a Thai special album/song for the first time since 2013. Metagross made the 2017 Sebring Open quarterfinals, after knocking out Venusaur and Marco Andretti in the second and third rounds. Metagross faced Beartic and won in three sets and prevented an all-Bosnian semifinal matchup against Bourdais. Metagross didn't fare at Long Beach, crashing out of the race. Metagross had a good Barber weekend, finishing 5th and not a good Phoenix, finishing out of the top 10 with problems on their car. As part of the Abomasnow team from MLB/NBA Legends repeat and Faith Evans/Ross Mathews; and the 2017 Swiss Open men's singles team, Metagross failed to qualify for The Mask Singer season 3 Group Finals. 2018 Metagross led Belgium to a win with Alexander Rossi at the 2018 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach. With their fourth place at Indy 500 and third at Detroit, they took over the points lead from Josef Newgarden and was guaranteed a top eight seeding in The Kardashians vs. The West Family if standings were used instead. They suffered a poor start to their Feud season, losing in the fourth round in both of The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve to Beartic and their countryman Alexander Rossi respectively. Metagross made the semifinals in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East, losing to their teammate Pee Saderd. Despite losing in the Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton final to the UFO mask singer, Metagross won Mid-Ohio for the third win in 2018. Metagross won the Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox, which is their first ever title despite being the guest artist on I Can See Your Voice Thailand the Wednesday before the tournament. It is also Metagross' first win since Mid-Ohio and the Belgian's only 2018 Feud title. At the 2018 Swiss Open, Metagross defeated Roger Federer in arguably one of the best Swiss Open matches ever. However, it was defeated by the hands of the eventual winner Jirayu La-ongmanee. At the Roar Before the 24 Cup, Metagross was upset by Simon Pagenaud in the round of 16 despite winning Group F. 2019 Metagross fell in the 2019 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona semifinals to Scott Dixon in one of the closest finishes ever. At the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona, Metagross had less success as they fell to Ueli Kestenholz in the quarterfinals. At both IndyCar Cups at the Rolex 24, Metagross ended up losing both of their knockout matches against Jirayu La-ongmanee, continuing their negative head-to-head record against the Korean. Metagross will play the Pee Saderd episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand alongside Abomasnow and the IndyCar guys. Metagross returned to I Can See Your Voice Thailand for the first time since Pisanu Nimsakul's episode. Metagross had a successful result (a good winning singer) in Abomasnow's episode as part of the Abomasnow final squad. Friends Metagross has many known friends, including with other IndyCar guys. With Will Power They have met in IndyCar qualifying, with the majority of it going to Power. Metagross lost to Power in straight sets at the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells. Metagross had the 2014 IndyCar Series champion Will Power on at least one of the Quizizz questions, making Metagross more effective when having either Hélio Castroneves, Pee Saderd or Simon Pagenaud. ;Effective *CFF Episode 1 2017 My Version (April 30-May 5), with Takuma Sato, Simon Pagenaud *CFF Episode 9 2017 My Version (February 11-February 25), with Aurorus, Simon Pagenaud ;Not very effective *CFF Episode 1 2017 My Version (April 10-16), with Joey Fatone and Marco Andretti With Scott Dixon Metagross had the four-time IndyCar champion of 2003, 2008, 2013 and 2015; Scott Dixon on at least one of the Quizizz questions, making Metagross more effective when having either Simon Pagenaud, Hélio Castroneves, Graham Rahal or Dragonite. It is not very effective when Metagross and Scott Dixon are on the same question as Pee Saderd or James Hinchcliffe. With Pee Saderd Metagross decided to meet one of their future Andretti Autosport teammates during the promotion of Fak wai nai paen din, which was the reason why Metagross decided to withdraw from the 2014 Carrera de Estrellas. In 2002, before Saderd switched the country of representation from Thailand to Russia, Saderd was one of the enemies of Metagross; having to see him many times in Thai albums. Metagross holds a negative head to head record with Russian Pee Saderd, trailing him after losing their encounter at the 2016 Athens Open; in which Saderd and Metagross were forced to wear black and white. In Quizizz Celebrity Family Feud Episode 6 My Version 2017, Version 1 was Pee Saderd only. Version 2 was changed to Metagross and Pee Saderd. Metagross and Pee Saderd hogged episode 6 of Quizizz's Celebrity Family Feud My Version in 2017 due to the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. Metagross opted to be on Saderd's question because Metagross is friends with him due to them driving for Andretti Autosport and also it likes Pee Saderd's music. Both Saderd and Metagross qualified for the Fast Nine at the 2017 Indianapolis 500. Under Abomasnow's Bee Mask, they qualified for the finals of The Masked Singer. The two will participate in their own episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand in March 2019, alongside Abomasnow, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Saderd's opponents (not counting the ATP players from the 2018 Swiss Open); and the other IndyCar guys. Family Feud Before 2018, Metagross has had less success in Family Feud tournaments than the IndyCar Series, having fallen before the third round the majority of the time. In my version of Celebrity Family Feud, Metagross was Maneesh Gupta's role, as it was hogging the questions on the 10 episodes of my version of Celebrity Family Feud 2017 in Quizizz; expect episode 6 where Pee Saderd hogged because of his role as the host country (Russia) at the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival on August 5. Metagross was seeded 13th in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, it's highest in men's singles since at least episode 1, Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes. Metagross fell to Salamence in the second round despite having a bye. Metagross will only be a men's singles seed if Alexander Rossi is top 16 in the standings entering a race. Metagross remained a top eight seed for all of the 2018 Feud season, the other that had a 100% attendance with the top eight seeding were their Andretti Autosport teammate Pee Saderd, Scott Dixon and Volcarona. Trivia *Metagross, along with it's evolutions representing Belgium, have a recommended level in Pokémon Shuffle, with at least 6. **Additionally, all three members representing Belgium are main stages. **They were added days after Metagross represented Belgium and Andretti Autosport at the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, in which Metagross finished behind Ryan Hunter-Reay but ahead of it's teammates Carlos Muñoz, Pee Saderd. *Metagross' mega was added in Pokémon Shuffle after it's loss the previous week to his Andretti Autosport teammate Pee Saderd at the 2016 Athens Open. **Metagross' Mega stage (stage 500) deals over 40,000 HP and has 22 moves, which is the Pee Saderd starting in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. *Metagross' family is a Pseudo Legendary family that doesn't hold Dragon type, instead resisting it. *Metagross is one of the only eight Pokemon to not qualify for Lhao soo larn fun by men's singles 2016 Swiss Open seedings, due to Pee Saderd not involved. *Metagross is arguably the heaviest seed as it is nearly almost twice the weight of nearly every seed in the 2016 Swiss Open men's seedings. *Metagross hogs Quizizz, as it hogs every episode of my version of Celebrity Family Feud expect episode 6, where Metagross traded alliances with Pee Saderd. **In version 2, Metagross will take the same role as Pee Saderd, playing the Maneesh Gupta role of the game. **Metagross hogs the IndyCar standings, while Pee Saderd hogs internal selections. **Now these days, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Metagross and Pee Saderd play the role. *Metagross and Abomasnow have split Pokédex qualifications since both of them first existed. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Steel typed Pokemon Category:Psychic type Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon